


Drunk

by elliot_the_wizard



Series: Drunk Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_the_wizard/pseuds/elliot_the_wizard
Summary: 'I'm sleeping over at my friend's flat from university and just got woken up in the middle of the night by their roommate, who is sitting in the kitchen, listening very loudly to the dirty dancing soundtrack and crying. Like wtf, I didn't even know they had a roommate and normally I would yell at you but damn you are cute.' Or a prompt from Tumblr that I found whilst bored. Enjoy!





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of fics inspired by prompts on Tumblr, and will vary in length. Enjoy xxx
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> I'm sleeping over at my friend's flat from university after study group and just got woken up in the middle of the night by their roommate, who is sitting in the kitchen, listening very loudly to the dirty dancing soundtrack and crying. Like wtf, I didn't even know they had a roommate and normally I would yell at you but damn you are cute. You really need to stop him though, its 4am, some people in this house want to sleep AU.

I tossed and turned in my bed, repeatedly slamming my head into my pillows as if that would help me go to sleep. Though in which world that would work, I don't know. I rocked side to side, trying my hardest to ignore the irritating buzzing coming from the air vents. I opened my eyes, though the room was so dark I couldn't see much of a change.

Letting my eyes adjust, I glanced over to the other side of the room at my friend's bed. He had invited me over for the evening, and I had reluctantly agreed. Little did I know, the night was going to consist solely of him getting drunk and crying his eyes out, before passing out into my arms. I soon gave up trying to pick him up, so I resorted to dragging his unconscious body into his bed. Luckily, he was so out of it he didn't stir once.

If I looked through the little light coming through the blinds I could vaguely make out his golden figure slung over the edge of the bed, his mouth wide open and drooling. Jace had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, if anything he was like a brother to me. We used to do everything together, from age seven up into their late teens. Sadly, when I got into Harvard at age seventeen, Jace had been stuck at NYU, and we were tragically parted for six years, with only the occasional visit. As soon as I graduated, I rushed back to my home, and was currently staying with him as of today.

Though judging by my current troubles, I wasn't going to be for much longer. I tossed and turned for at least another quarter of an hour, finding it irrationally impossible to fall asleep. My previous house had been located toward the center of the building, thus I had never before had to worry about the noises of the city outside. It seemed that even the smallest of noises could be heard in the otherwise silence.

Suddenly, a not so small noise erupted from outside the room. Music started blaring from somewhere, making me sit up abruptly, my waning eyes gone wide. Through the door I could only hear the tune of the song, but no words. Curious but mostly annoyed I crept out of my bed, careful not to make any loud noises and awaken Jace. To be fair though, if he could sleep through that clamor I'm sure he can sleep through me tiptoeing across the room.

As soon as the door was open I slipped out, shutting it gently behind me with a soft click. Wandering down the hall, I cocked my head as the soft music grew louder. I got closer and closer, but I still couldn't recognize the song. Then again, I have a very select list of songs that I hold close to my heart and I never listen to anything else, and depressing as that sounds.

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell.

The lyrics soon became clear as I slowly walked down the corridor, making me wonder what the hell was going on. As I rounded the corner, I was startled by the sharp crash of glass against the floor. My older brother instinct kicking in unexpectedly, along with a great amount of annoyance at the disturbance. I formed my much practiced stern expression on my face, looking in the direction the sound had come from.

When I finally saw what it was though, my eyes soon widened in shock, the annoyed façade soon forgotten. Sitting on the floor, eyes shut heavily was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was plastered against his tear streaked face, his lashes thick as they fluttered against his face. His golden skin looked a slightly off colour, blotched. Flaws and all, he was gorgeous. Gorgeous and bleeding.

Snapping out of my haze I took a quick step forward, avoiding the shattered glass piled on the floor. In some small part of my mind I registered the fact that that must have been the noise I heard. It was clearly from a bear bottle, the brown clouded glass sprinkled with drops. I crouched down in front of the man, looking over his body for injuries. His hands and feet were covered with tiny cuts evidently from the broken glass. Maybe it was the light, but there seemed to be inhumanly deep circles under his eyes, making me scared for the stranger.

I gingerly pushed my arms under the man's body, bending my legs as I lifted his unconscious body with little difficulty. His frame was slight, and he weighed almost nothing in my arms as I carried him over to the couch. Placing him softly on the cushion and making sure he wasn't uncomfortable, I started back towards the kitchen. I opened the drawer I knew contained Jace's limited supply of medical supplies, pulling out an aspirin. I also grabbed some disinfectant and bandages from the drawer, balancing all the objects in one hand as I filled a glass with water.

I walked back over to the couch, pleased to see the man was still sleeping. Placing the water and medication on the glass table beside the couch, I went to work on his injuries. I looked closely cut ridden hands, wincing as I imagined how much it must have hurt. I did as much as I could, cleaning them and wrapping them in the bandages before doing the same to the battered soles of his feet.

Realizing the loud music was still playing and not wanting Jace to wake up, I rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed what appeared to be a phone off the counter. I say that because with all the glitter and sequins in was covered in, it was almost unidentifiable. I turned off the music, placing it face down on the granite counter before walking back over and sitting on a short stool next to the man's immobile body. Stuck deep in my own thought, I almost didn't notice his lids fluttering open. I took a quick time to admire the golden green of his eyes before snapping to action.

"Hey there." I said softly, not wanting to frighten him and appreciating the face that with that many broken bottle he was foing to have a hella' bed headache. The man's beautiful eyes widened in surprise at my voice, shock evident on his face. He started to sit before wincing in pain. "Hey, it's okay there. Don't move too much." He slumped back down in the cushion, a look of defeat on his face.

"Who are you?" a weak but striking foreign accent asked, making my pupils dilate.

"Hey, you're okay." I started as he tried to sit up again. "I'm Alec Lightwood. Jace's friend?" I didn't know if Jace had mentioned me to the man who was obviously my friend's unnamed roommate. He seemed to make some sort of connection, relaxing slightly.

"Can you- help me sit up?" I nodded, not really thinking as I reached forward and wrapped my hands around his shoulder. Realizing what I was doing, I jerked back, embarrassed. The man seemed unaffected though, so I gently guided his body into a vertical position.

"What's your name?" I asked without a though, afterwards cursing my brisk tone.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane. Why did you help me?" I stopped, wondering why I had. I mean, I wasn't going to just leave him there, but I hadn't needed to clean him up, had I?

"You cut yourself." I replied simply, gesturing to his hands, simultaneously begging that he didn't elaborate. Luckily, he seemed to have lost interest in the question, throwing his head back against the back of the couch and groaning.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Did I miss something or-" I was cut off as a soft finger came in contact with my rambling lips, effectively silencing me.

"Alec, you did nothing wrong. Can't help that I have a killer hangover." He smiled kindly, though I could see the strain behind it.

Remembering the aspirin I had picked up in the kitchen, I reached over and handed it to him, grinning stupidly as out hands brushed. "Maybe this can help?" I said sweetly, melting at the smile he gave me in return.

"My knight in shining armor." He said sarcastically before chucking back the pill, again wincing as he swallowed. Again not thinking to filter my thoughts, I asked him the question I had wanted the answer to as soon as I saw him on the floor.

"What, might I ask, caused you to drink yourself into blacking out?" I asked bluntly, groaning inwardly at the dark cloud that took over his face.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." He replied, equally curt. I winced, understanding the pain from person experience.

"I know the feeling. Broke up with mine about a month ago." His widened, though why I don't know.

"You're gay?" he asked candidly, staring right into my eyes. I nod, not trusting my voice. Why would he be asking?

"Go to sleep, you need the rest." I said, sending him an authoritative look that made him gulp for some reason. He nodded before twisting around and falling into the pillows, his eyes shutting as soon as his head hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I found this great list of prompts, but for some reason I can't get myself to write them all in one story, so I just rapid fire writing fics and publishing them. Please tell me if you liked it, and I you perhaps want a follow up? Love y'all xxx


End file.
